Supposed to be forever
by Leyton-equals-TrueLoveAlways
Summary: She left four years ago, to follow her dreams. He said he'd wait for her. What happens when she finally returns? LEYTON
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years, four long years since they had all been back in this spot together. Yet in a funny sort of way it all felt like yesterday.

The reason why they were back was simple. Four years ago, to the day, they all made a promise. No matter where life took them or no matter how much they grew apart, they vowed to meet back here after college was over.

At the time they were all so happy. It seemed like nothing could change that. Who knew how wrong they could be?

They had all kept their promise. Here they were, standing on that famous tarmac in a place that held so many memories, both good and bad. The whole gang back together again. It should be a joyous happy moment, right? Then why was it tearing him apart? He didn't want to be there. In truth, only for Hailey he wouldn't be.

As the others spoke and reminisced about old times, he just stood there and pretended to listen, while secretly counting down the minutes until he could leave. He tried to avoid eye contact at all costs.

-----------------------------

He had to admit she looked great. She had grown her hair longer now, it was past her shoulders and it seemed darker slightly but she was still the same girl he remembered so well. Her outfit complemented her body perfectly. A green dress that brought out her eyes and stopped at the knee highlighting those legs he loved so much. Those legs, god he loved those legs.

Every time he felt her look anywhere near him, he quickly covered, acting completely enthralled in whatever the gang where saying, nodding at appropriate moments, even though honestly he had no idea what they where talking about.

-----------------------------

Peyton stood a few feet away from him talking to the rest of the girls. Well truthfully the rest of them were talking as she simply played along nodding and smiling from time to time as she watched him. He looked good. He'd changed, cut his hair short and he'd grown stubble on his face. She couldn't help but think it suited him, he looked even better now, if that was even possible. God the distance, his distance was killing her. Had she known how things would turn out by making that one phone call, she would have never of made it. Sure Los Angeles was great, but she quickly realized, when it was to late of course, it wasn't worth what she'd lost because of it.

-----------------------------

After about an hour the gang decided to take the reunion somewhere a bit more comfortable so they all began to leave and make their way to a near by bar.

They both hadn't spoken a word to each other and Lucas didn't think he could handle the tension for much longer so he told everyone to go on ahead. He was going to check on his mom and the kids and follow on later.

He sat on the bleachers and took in the cool night air. He really was going to check on the children, but he needed sometime to himself first. He needed to gather his thoughts. Seeing her again had really taken it out of him. A part of him wished he could hate her, be angry at her, or in the very least, feel nothing. But that wasn't the case. He tried to act like seeing her again meant nothing, that it didn't matter but the truth was, it always meant something when it came to…

"Peyton…?" he said in shock as he looked up, his baby blue eyes meeting with her emerald green ones. He quickly stood up before she could get any closer. "I should get going" he said calmly as he began to walk away, with his heart in his mouth. He hated what they had become. He hated that it had come to this, him doing anything in his power to not have to talk to her or be near her.

She sighed as she watched his retreating figure walking away. _Did he not realize this was hard for her too? _"We are going to have to talk at some point you know!"

He stopped walking but didn't turn around as he coldly replied, "Why?"

"Luke…" she knew this would be hard but she never expected him to be like this. It was killing her.

He turned around to face her, "What do you want me to say Peyton, huh? Pretend everything's okay? Well I can't do that, I won't!"

She stood there shocked, this wasn't the Lucas she knew and loved. He'd changed, he was harder, angrier. But then again she couldn't blame him. It was her fault after all. "Talk to me."

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He knew this conversation was coming. God he'd played it out so many times in his head. What he would say, what she'd say, but now that it was here, it felt… different. "You left Peyton." He finally whispered. "After everything we've been through, everything we over came. We were finally happy and you left…. Congratulations!"

Peyton eyes shot up for the first time since he'd began to speak. "What?"

He stared at her, but his eyes, they were different. They weren't those amazing crystal blue ones, full of life she'd left behind all those years ago. They were sad, lost, empty even. The spark they had once held, gone!

"Congratulations, you confirmed your own theory!" he spat at her, his words full of anger and hurt.

She still couldn't understand what he was saying. If she was honest, she didn't think she wanted to. It was bad enough seeing him like this. She didn't know if she could take what was about to come. But she knew he needed to say it and after what she'd done, she knew she deserved to hear it so she asked. "What theory?"

He looked at her as he replied in a perfectly calm but heartbreaking voice. "People always leave!"

She stood there for a long time, lost for words. It had finally hit her, what she had done, all the pain she had caused. She had done the one thing she hated, the one thing she swore she'd never do, she'd left. She didn't know how to respond.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity. After a while he nodded sadly, realizing the conversation was over, _they were over!_ He turned and walked across the river court towards his car.

"Sometimes they come back!"

He turned to face her. "And sometimes it's just too late!" he said sadly. It killed him to say it, but he had to get on with his life, it had been four years. "You know up until a few months ago, I would have welcomed you with open arms, but then I realized you'd moved on, so should I"

She felt tears well up in her eyes. He seemed so broken. Somewhere along the line she had hurt the one person who had always been there, the one person she ever truly loved. "Luke…"

She watched his retreating figure disappearing into the night. She knew she couldn't leave it like this. Their story couldn't end like this. "I still love you!" she shouted. "There was never anyone else."

He stopped at the opposite side of the river court still keeping his back to her.

"I meant what I said, all those years ago, I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott, always have, and always will!"

He nodded sadly, refusing to turn around to face her, refusing to show her the tears that were now streaming down his face as well. "That's what hurts the most Peyton, I know you do and no matter how hard I try I still love you too… I love you but…" he paused for a minute to prepare himself, the next words nearly killed him to say, but he had to, he had to finally let go and get closure, for his own sanity. "It doesn't change anything. You left. And never came back. I will always love you but I can't forgive you. I gave you my heart and you left with it!"

"Luke..." she cried. It killed her to hear him say those words. She felt her heart shatter into a thousand little pieces. How had it come to this? They were supposed to be forever.

He couldn't turn around he couldn't watch her pain. His own was too much as it was. He hated what they had become. They were supposed to last; they were supposed to get a happy ending. But I guess sometimes you can't always get what you want.

"Luke…"

"Bye Peyton"


	2. Chapter 2

He took his time getting to the bar. After he'd checked on his mom and the children he decided to go to the beach. He couldn't go back to the river court in case she'd still be there. He needed time to think. He had been tempted to stay home but he couldn't pass up the opportunity of seeing her again, even with the way they left things. He had to see her one last time. So he went to the beach to get his emotions in check.

Sure he had seen her a few times at birthdays and holidays over the past few years but each time they had avoided each other like the plague. It was just too hard. But now she was here, everything was out in the open at last so he should feel relieved, right?

After a while he finally decided there was no point delaying the inevitable and the truth was he didn't even know if he wanted to, so he left.

-----------------------------

Once he arrived he quickly walked up to the bar and took a seat. Even though he wanted to see her, he still needed a drink before he could even think about joining them… joining her. He needed many in fact. He was on his third beer when Skills and Nate came up beside him.

"Hey man, you were gone ages. What happened?" Skills asked as they sat either side of him.

Lucas shrugged as he took another swig of his beer, "Just checking everything was ok"

"How's my boy?"

Lucas turned and laughed at the proud father, "He's fine Nate. Tormenting Lily as usual"

"Hey…!"

"What? You know it's true" Lucas smiled before zoning out for a moment as he watched the girls across the room.

"She's not here?"

Lucas turned and looked at Skills curiously. "What?"

"She's not here yet. She was late too. We kind of thought she'd be with you"

"Well she's not!"

A few minutes later, they had joined the girls and they were all sat around the table, talking like old times.

"Has anyone seen Peyton?" They all looked at Brooke and shrugged. Except for one. He looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact. It didn't take a genius to figure out he knew something. But before Brooke could ask anymore, Peyton walked in.

"There you are!" Brooke said as she hugged her. Peyton said nothing but simply looked at the group and took a seat between Hailey and Bevin. It was the spot on the table furthest away from him. She knew it was petty but at that moment in time she didn't care.

As she sat down it didn't take long for everyone to figure it all out. Peyton had big red puffy eyes, and the two late comers refused to even look each other in the face. It was just too painful. Everyone made small talk for a while but the tension was undeniable. As they all gave each other puzzled looks before glancing between the two, she finally realized she wasn't kidding anyone. She couldn't handle it any longer as she felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She had to get out; she refused to let him see her like this.

"Sorry if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the ladies" she said as she plastered a smile on her face and made her way toward the bathroom.

Brooke watched her leave with a puzzled look on her face. She wanted to go after her but she knew she needed to know what was going on first. So she turned back to face Lucas but the minute she saw his face, his pain, she stopped.

It took everything he had not to run after her. It had been four years since he saw her upset and it still got to him. Back then he would go after her, hold her in his arms and do everything he could to stop her pain. But here, now, this was different. She was upset about him… them. She was upset and he couldn't fix it, how could he? It had been four years. What he had said earlier, he meant.

She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, weighting up her options. She could stay and let him see her pain and torture herself or… She knew what she had to do.

"You're a life saver, you know that? Okay, see you soon. I know, I know that limited edition U2 album is all yours…Trust me its worth it…Okay talk to you soon"

She hung up the phone, glad to know the nightmare was almost over, finally. She went to the mirror and did a double take as she saw her reflection. _So much for not letting him see you like this_ she sighed as she saw her big red puffy eyes. Suddenly everyone's sympathetic looks made sense. _Damn you Lucas Scott!_

She was just about to rejoin the gang, a little less nervous now after talking to Grace, when Brooke walked in.

"What's going on P Sawyer?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's me, Peyton. Come on. I thought the tension couldn't get any worse after the river court earlier. How wrong was I? What happened?"

"It's nothing Brooke. He just made it perfectly clear we're over, totally over. I mean who could blame him?" she said as the tears escaped her eyes again.

"Oh Peyton, I'm so sorry."

Peyton began fixing her face again as if nothing had happened. "Life goes on right?!" she said trying to sound okay but she wasn't convincing anyone and she knew it. "Come on, lets get back to this brilliant reunion!" she said with the famous Peyton Sawyer sarcasm.

They walked out hand in hand with smiles across their faces. Her smile may have been fake but it was her only security barrier.

She began to include herself in the conversation. It became so much easier when she knew she was leaving soon. Then just like that her phone rang.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this, it's work" she said as she stepped away from the group but close enough for everyone to hear. "Grace, are you sure you can't handle it?...I know, I understand but I'm in Tree Hill on a break… Okay okay, tell him I'll be there. Okay bye".

"You owe me" she heard on the other end of the line, which caused her to smile but only for a second before she frowned. She had had some pretty bad days in the past after everything she'd been through over the years, but this one was right up there among the top three. When she left tonight she knew this really was the end and there was nothing she could do to change that.

She turned to the gang who were all staring at her, waiting for an explanation. She looked around and to her shock he was staring right back at her, but she couldn't read his expression. _Was it anger? Was it disappointment?… Was it sadness?_ The last one she quickly dismissed. This was what he wanted. They were over. Heck they were over four years ago when she left. Nothing was the same after that. Sure they tried the long distant thing for a year, but not seeing each other became too much so they called it quits, well she did. _It was for the best, she was setting him free _she kept telling herself. Now she was leaving, she kept telling herself again, _it's for the best, _she was just relieving both of them of a few really awkward days. _I'm helping! _

"I'm sorry guys. I guess you heard that. There's an emergency at work. They need me back there ASAP, so I have to leave"

"Tonight?" Hailey asked fearing she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but we have been trying to sign this band 'long gone' for months and now they have finally agreed, but they are leaving tomorrow for a few gigs and we need to get the deal signed before they go" she said as she gathered her stuff.

"But we barley saw you Sawyer!"

"I know Nate, why don't you, Hailey and James come out soon?" she asked before hugging him with a hint of finality in her voice. It took a minute before suddenly it clicked with everyone, especially Lucas, she wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back to Tree Hill ever again; she wasn't coming back to him again.

"Sounds good" Hailey said as she took her turn to hug her. She hugged everyone, except him of course, they just nodded awkwardly.

"Good luck. I hope you get to sign… What were they called again?" Skill's asked innocently.

"Too long"

Lucas wasn't naive he knew what she was doing; he wasn't going to make it easy for her. "I thought you said they were called long gone?' he spoke harshly. She was doing what she did best and he hated it.

She looked at him sadly. "Yeah, I did… ehm… they are abbreviations. The full name is 'too long gone'". They both starred at each other for a moment as he understood what she meant. He knew he should do something anything, but he couldn't. They couldn't go back after this. She was a few years too late.

It didn't take anyone else long either to realize what had happened.

"Okay, so I'll see you guys" she said and with that she was gone.

They all stood and watched her leave the bar. They took a few moments, but then things quickly returned to how it was before she had arrived. The tension was gone and everyone went on enjoying their night. But he couldn't. He just sat there in a daze from the mixture of alcohol and shock. On his way to the bar, heck the last few weeks even he had played out different scenarios in his head about how this night would turn out for them, but not once did it end up like this.

-----------------------------

"Well done broody!"

He jumped for a second as she startled him from his thoughts. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was, especially as she took a seat beside him. She stared at him and he knew he was in for a lecture.

"Brooke don't, okay!" he said staring at his beer.

"Well somebody's got to."

He turned to her sharply, his eyes full of anger. "Peyton has a mind of her own. She left, big shocker! It is what she does best after all!"

"Wow there mister innocent. You can't keep blaming everything on her! You're not innocent in all of this, so stop playing the victim Lucas!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Brooke sighed and prepared herself for what was to come. "She came home… to you!"

He sighed and took a swig of his beer before responding, "Yeah four years too late"

"No Lucas, she came home to you at the end of that summer!"

"Brooke she didn't. I think I'd remember!" he snapped at her. He really wasn't in the mood for games. He just wanted to drown his sorrows in peace.

"She came home but she didn't stay!"

"What? Why? What are you talking about Brooke?" his eyes shocked and pleading with her for answers.


	3. Chapter 3

_"She came home but she didn't stay!"_

_"What? Why? What are you talking about Brooke?" his eyes shocked and pleading with her for answers._

Once Brooke had explained everything to Lucas, he was lost for words. He didn't know how he felt as a mixture of shock, relief, joy, sadness, anger and hope all ran through his body at the same time. This new revelation if it was true brought him so much happiness but at the same time made him sad when he thought about what could have been. As his mind raced with many different thoughts one thing was clear, he had to do something. The question was what could he do? It was too late; he had told her it was too late.

"Lucas, you were the one in the wrong. After everything that happened she was willing to forgive you. She spent over three years trying to forget you and what you both had but it never worked. She was willing to try and move on because she loved you. She forgave you and came back to you but what did you do? You treat her like crap and break her heart all over again. I always knew you were an ass but I thought you treated Peyton different. I thought after everything you both went through in four years of high school to finally be together, it would have made your relationship stronger in the end. I guess I was wrong!" she sighed as she looked at him disappointingly. It still amazed her how he could have messed up so bad.

He just sat there. He had stopped listening after she had finally explained what had happened all those years ago. Her revelation just swirled around and around in his head until he thought he was going to be sick.

"Luke… Lucas"

"Lucas……"

"Bro?"

Everyone had noticed Lucas' sudden silence, plus the fact that he was now as white as a sheet, and began to worry.

Finally five minutes later Hailey sat on the table in front of him, waving her hands in front of his face, but it was still no use

"Lucas Scott!"

He jumped as he quickly realized Hailey was now kneeling in front of him with panic written all over her face. He looked around the room and saw everyone looking at him the same way. But he didn't care. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it now before it really was too late. He quickly stood up and ran to the exit, but the sound of Hailey shouting stopped him.

"Lucas, where are you going? What the hell is going on with you?"

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago!" he shouted as he raced out the door in search of a cab with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone looked at each other and smiled, each of them thinking the same thing. _About damn time!_ None of them knew how it was going to turn out but they just hoped for two of their best friends that one way or the other, they'd get the closer they needed.

He ran outside and was about to head to his car, when he realized he couldn't drive, he'd been drinking. _Great!_ At the time, it seemed like such a good idea to drown his sorrows. But now it was only delaying him. He ran out to the street and tried flagging down a cab. After ten minutes, a very frustrated Lucas was about to give up and go back to the bar and force one of the gang bring him, when a cab pulled up. He jumped in and breathed a slight sigh of relief. He was finally on his way.

"Where to, sir?"

"The airport… and step on it please!"

Now he just had to work through what Brooke had just told him and decide what he was going to say. Even though he was a writer he knew he'd have his work cut out explaining this one.

-----------------------------

He arrived at the airport shortly after, even thought to him it felt like an eternity, and ran through the front doors in search of the departure area. He quickly spotted it and ran through the gates without stopping, with security hot on his heals but he didn't care. He had to see her. If what Brooke had said was true, it put a whole new spin on things. He had to talk to her; he just hoped he wasn't too late.

He finally reached the departure area, just in time to hear the final boarding call for the flight to Los Angelus. He ran to the information desk and asked breathlessly what gate the flight was boarding through but the woman seemed to miss the urgency in his voice and took her sweet time.

"One moment sir"

Lucas took a deep breath as he looked around the terminal. "I don't have a moment. Can you please tell me where it's boarding?"

"Certainly sir, one moment." She smiled again, ignoring his please as she answered the phone and dealt with another query.

That was the last straw. It wasn't like him but he couldn't help it, he began to loose his temper. He'd managed to loose two security guards, for now, and the woman he loved and thought that he had lost forever, was about to board a plane. He knew that she wasn't joking when she made it clear that when she boarded that plane it would be for the last time. He could tell by the look on her face that if he didn't manage to stop her getting on that damn plane she'd never be returning to tree hill… or to him. The worst part of all of this, if he was being honest, was that she was leaving and he couldn't blame her. After the way he treated her earlier, he wasn't surprised. He had basically given her no hope, why did he think she would hang around after that. He had successfully managed to break her heart again. _Good one Scott! _ Tonight was hell on both of them but somehow he childishly wanted her to feel as bad as she made him feel when she left and never came back to him.

But now everything had changed. She wasn't the bad guy in all of this. He had to explain. He was here, he was so close. He had to stop her getting on that plane, he had to get to her, he had to know if it was true. He couldn't let her go like this.

"Ma'am please, what gate is it?"

The woman was about to call security but the minute she looked up she could see the urgency, the pain and most of all the love in his eyes. This was no game, whatever or whoever he was trying to reach, she knew it was almost a matter of life or death. She gave one glance around checking the coast was clear, knowing what she was about to do could loose her job, before she stood up and leaned in close to him, "gate 33 but you didn't hear it from me"

He grinned for a moment as a slight feeling of relief came over him, "Thank you so much, you don't know what this means" he shouted as he took off running. He ran for his life, heart problem be damned! He had to get to her. He couldn't loose her again. He finally reached the gate and ran around like a mad man, searching for those infamous curls and those legs…, those legs he loved so much, but with each passing second his hope faded a little bit more until half an hour later he gave up. He fell down in the nearest chair, ignoring all the people who were staring at him like he was a terrorist. He laughed at the thought really. He couldn't blame them, he must have looked like a man possessed running around the terminal but the laughter soon faded as the sadness returned. He slowly began to realize this was it, this was the end, he'd really lost her this time and there was no going back.

-----------------------------

He was disturbed from his thoughts as someone sat down beside him. He didn't bother to look up as he was too caught up in his own self pity. But then as he removed his face from his hands, while continuing to look down, something familiar caught his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

When she arrived at the airport she quickly made her way to the desk.

"Excuse me"

"Good evening, I'm Mary Mathews. How may I help you?"

Peyton took a deep breath as she placed her luggage on the floor. "I am looking for a flight to Los Angelus as soon as possible please. I don't care how much it costs!" and the truth was she didn't. She didn't care what she had to pay; she just had to get out of there. Being there in North Carolina, being so close to him, but yet he may as well be on the other end of the universe, killed her. She wanted to just go back to her life in Los Angeles and forget this trip ever happened...

But fate had other ideas…

"I'm sorry miss, this flight is full. I can fit you on the next one? It leaves in an hour and a half."

"Didn't you hear me? I don't care what it costs!" she shouted but quickly regretted it. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Look I'm sorry for snapping at you, but it's been a really long day… a really long few years to be honest and I need to get out of here as soon as possible. Money is not an issue" she sighed as she took out her credit card. She didn't care if she had to max it to the limit, it was only for emergencies and if getting your heart broken and loosing the love of your life didn't qualify as an emergency she didn't know what did.

"I'm sorry madam but there really are no seats. There's nothing I can do. Would you like the ticket for the later flight?"

Peyton nodded sadly, as she bought her ticket, checked in her luggage and went for something to eat. Well, by something to eat meaning, she bought the food but she ended up just playing with it while she wallowed in self pity. Finally she decided to make her way to the gate, so at least when it was time to leave she'd be the first one to board. She dragged herself to the gate and fell onto the nearest seat without paying much attention to her surroundings as she turned up her mp3 to full blast as she tried to shut out the world for a while. She was really just trying to forget a certain someone, who even after all the years and drama, she still couldn't quite manage to forget.

She sat there for a few seconds bobbing her head to the music when a familiar scent, wafted through her nose. The universe really had a sick sense of humor she thought as she remembered all those times they spent together. She always loved that aftershave he wore.

-----------------------------

Lucas looked at those legs for a minute in complete awe. He'd know those legs anywhere. He was afraid to look up in case it was the universe playing a cruel trick on him. It had to be a trick right? He'd never be this lucky. Would he?

The minute they locked eyes that was it. They stood there and stared at each other for about five minutes in silence, just basking in the glory that the other was there, right beside them.

"Lucas…?"

He nodded sadly before he decided to come straight out with it; they had avoided this confrontation for way too long already. "What happened to us Peyton? Why didn't you come back Peyton? Why didn't you come back for four years?"

"I did" she sighed. "I was out in Los Angeles where I chose to be, doing what I wanted to be doing, what I'd dreamed of doing… but none of it mattered. I met all these great contacts, I loved my job, I got to meet all these great new bands and hear fantastic new music. It was great. Or at least it should have been. But there was always something missing. When I'd hear a great song or meet a great band all I wanted to do was phone you up and tell you, have you by my side, share it with you… but I couldn't. I thought I was doing the right thing setting you free, us free but one day when I heard yet another really great band, I realized something. None of it mattered. It should have been one of the best times in my life, but something was missing. It took me a while to admit or realize it but without you there to share it with none of it mattered. So I left, didn't pack, didn't tell anyone, I just left work early one day, headed straight to the airport and came back… to you"

He nodded sadly as she confirmed what he already knew. "That's what Brooke said"

"Brooke?"

"Yes. She said you came back… but I had to know for sure. Peyton if you came all the way back why didn't you come and see me?"

"I told you I did"

"No you didn't. I'd remember speaking to you!" he shouted in frustration.

"I knocked and no one answered" she whispered. "You always were a heavy sleeper so I let myself in… I was so excited I thought my heart would burst… But then I saw you… I saw you and just like that my heart shattered into a thousand pieces and my world fell apart. So I ran, I ran from you, that house, tree hill, all of it and swore I'd never come back."

"What? Why don't I remember? What happened, Peyton?"

"You know when people say once a cheater always a cheater, I never believed them"

Lucas looked at her in total confusion, not having a clue what she was talking about.

"I always thought you and I were different. I thought we were for keeps. Just goes to show how wrong I was!" Peyton said bitterly. Lucas just stood there dumbfounded completely lost as to what was going on.

"You think I cheated on you? You think I would do that?" he replied heartbroken. _How could she think that? After all we'd been true, did she really think I'd cheat?_ He couldn't even think of a moment where she could think she saw what she thought she saw.

"I saw it with my own eyes Lucas! You can't lie. I saw you two, side by side in your bed, looking all cozy" she said sharply as tears formed in her eyes.

"No you didn't! There was never anyone else. Never! We had just broken up, I couldn't do that. My heart was broken. I was barley getting up in the morning, I won't do that!" Sure he had had a few dates since they broke up but that was only within the last 2 years. The last four years were hell on him. He couldn't look at another woman. How could he? He had the woman of his dreams and he'd let her leave, no one would or could ever compare to her and he knew it.

"I know what I saw Lucas! Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes! … No!... I don't know. All I know is it never happened!" They now had an audience in the airport departure lounge but they didn't care.

Peyton was now raging! Heck, she was over it. It hurt liked hell for three years, but she had finally gotten over it, forgiven him and came back somehow hoping and praying for them to get another chance. But now here he was denying it and it killed her.

"Lucas, just stop! The least you could do, is admit it!"

"Peyton, you know I'd never lie to you! I wouldn't… I wouldn't do that!" he said with a lump in his throat. He was never one for crying, in fact there were only a handful of times in the last few years he did, but hearing the love of his life call him a liar and accuse him of cheating, definitely made his heart break.

"Lucas, stop it please! This is hard enough, so please stop lying"

"I didn't…"

"Fine! If I really have to go there, fine!" she screamed. "Let me refresh your memory! It was one month after I called you to end things. I realized I couldn't do it. No matter how great LA was, it meant nothing if I couldn't do it with you by my side!" she paused to get a hold of her emotions.

Lucas just stood there and stared at her, trying to figure out when he 'cheated'.

"So I booked a flight and decided to come back to you…"

He couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness that she had come back to him after all. So how did it go horribly wrong?

"I didn't even call you. I thought I'd surprise you. How was I to know I'd be the one getting the surprise…?" she laughed bitterly as she ran her hands through her hair.

Lucas remained silent. He didn't understand how she thought he cheated.

"I didn't even bother to go home first; I went straight to your house. I knew it was late, all the lights were out, but I couldn't wait. I went in the side door to your room…" she stopped to prepare herself for what she was about to say. Even four years on, it still broke her heart to think about it.

Lucas didn't know what to say. If she was so close to coming back to him, what had happened? Why didn't he see her? He could see by the look on her face, whatever happened, whatever she saw, broke her heart. But he didn't cheat; he'd never cheat on her.

"What happened, Peyton?"

"I saw you in bed… I saw you in bed with her!" she cried. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. That one sight had torn her heart into pieces. The one guy she was positive couldn't or wouldn't hurt her and that's exactly what he did, worse than anyone else ever could.

"What?!" Lucas didn't cheat on her. What was she talking about? "With who?"

"How am I supposed to know? I saw you both all cozy in your bed Lucas! How could you? Obviously I meant nothing! Then today I came back, trying to forgive and forget, because no matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did, who I dated, in four years, it was still you. But what do you do? You act like the innocent party and blame it all on me!" she was now openly sobbing and they had an audience.

"I didn't cheat on you GOD DAMN IT! I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU. I'D NEV…" he had stood up in frustration and was now shouting, but in mid sentence something clicked.

"What's wrong Lucas? Finally remembered? She must not have been very good!"

He just stood there frozen to the spot. This was not happening. No way he was that unlucky, right?

Peyton nodded sadly. _I guess I got my answer!_ There was no going back after that. Maybe this was the closure she needed. Not the closure she wanted but at least she got some closure. She could finally try and move on. She had to. She gathered her stuff, nodded sadly at Lucas who just stood there frozen to the spot, in a daze and began to leave.

-----------------------------

This was not happening. He had come here to get some answers, he'd hoped that they could finally have the discussion he's waited years for, he wasn't letting her go without a fight. So he decided to tell the truth. He knew his excuse was flimsy but he just hoped he could make her believe him and trust that he was telling her the truth.

"Peyton, you have got this all wrong!" he shouted in desperation at her retreating form.

Peyton turned to look at him with confusion. "Really how's that?!" she snapped. She had let bitchy Peyton loose and she was going to let Lucas know all the anger she had suppressed for years. _If he really wanted to go there, fine!_

"It was Anna!"

"Anna?"

"Anna and Felix, that Anna!"

"Finally, At least you're admitting it. How could you? Congratulations! Not only do you break my heart all over again, with one of my friends again! But you also turned a lesbian straight for a night! Well done!" she shouted in between sobs. Now almost the whole terminal was watching them but neither of them cared.

"Let me explain. Please Peyton. Just hear me out. Then you can leave and I'll never contact you again if that's what you really want?"

"Promise?"

He didn't want to make that promise. It broke his heart to know that he'd hurt her so much she never wanted to see him again, but he just hoped after he'd explained she wouldn't make him keep that promise. "Promise"

"Fine! You've got five minutes!"

"It was Anna. She came back to see us all again. She had heard we were together and she wanted to congratulate us. She said that she always knew we'd end up together. She even told me it when we, I mean she and I broke up all those years ago, but I refused to see it so I went to Brooke instead."

Peyton gave him a glare and looked at her watch so he knew he had to get to the point.

"Anyway, she came back and I was heart broken so we decided to go on a night out. We got a little drunk so I told her she could stay at mine… on the coach."

"What, did you get horny in the middle of the night?"

He glared at her. "Anyway… we weren't tired so we decided to have a few more drinks and continue catching up."

"Okay I can put the rest of the puzzle together myself."

"Would you stop and listen!" he demanded.

She simply nodded and he continued.

"So we were chatting about old times and well… you" he admitted which caused her to look at him.

"I asked Anna if her love life was any less tragic than mine and that's when it happened"

Peyton nodded and looked at him as she thought she understood and went to leave.

"No, Peyton, you miss understood. That's when she admitted… its funny actually" he smiled but when he saw her glaring at him, he stopped and continued. "She said that she hadn't seen anyone since she was in one tree hill because she couldn't get over someone back here"

She gave him a dirty look. _He wasn't even ashamed about what he did. He was smiling. He was obviously over her_. "I'm happy for you both" she spat out through clenched teeth as she stood up and turned to leave again.

He quickly stood up too and grabbed her arm causing her to face him, _god this woman could be stubborn, but that was one of the things he loved about her._ "Peyton, it's you!"

"What?" she screeched, pulling her hand out of his grasp. _How did he have the cheek to say that after he had just admitted cheating on her with one of her friends?_

"You're the one. She couldn't get over you!... a little like me"

Peyton smiled for a moment with relief before she remembered. "So you both decided if you couldn't have me, you'd comfort each other!"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you two in bed together Lucas! Half naked! It doesn't take a genius to figure it out!"

"Damn it Peyton! I didn't cheat on you. She slept in my bed, platonically. Kind of like we used to!"

Peyton stood there speechless. _What could she say to that?_

"Peyton, I hadn't… I haven't stopped loving you." He whispered as he stepped closer to her and gently held her hand. "I never wanted you to break up with me."

She stood there heartbroken. She was positive after 'that' night that her heart couldn't have broken any more but she was wrong. Here she was standing in front of the man she loved, the man she always loved and she felt like her world was crumbling down around her. Her world was falling apart right in front of her very eyes. She had spent so long trying to hate Lucas, trying to get over him, get over the pain and it was all for nothing. Tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She refused to let him see her pain so she blinked several times as she struggled to know what to do or say at that moment in time.

Suddenly the sound of the intercom interrupted them. They were calling her flight, this was it. She was leaving.

She turned and looked at the open gate that the people where now boarding and then turned to face him again with glossy eyes that mirrored her own. It was a sign. It was too late, they were too late. They had so many chances and it always ended badly, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She turned and walked through the gate, leaving her one true love behind. _But it was for the best._ She was doing it for him. She was saving them both from future pain and heartache. Everything was finally out in the open and they had finally gotten closer. It wasn't the closure she was hoping for but it was closure. They, she could move on now. _Okay she knew SHE'd never be able to move on but HE deserved to._

She had spent years believing he had betrayed her and that they had no future. He was in the wrong and that was it. But even when she believed he had betrayed her, she was still willing to come back and try and get past it, that was until he had treated her horribly so she had finally accepted that it was over, they were over. It hurt like hell but she had accepted it. But now, now she knew the truth she didn't know how she was supposed to act after that. If only she hadn't been so stubborn and picked up the phone and confronted him all those years ago, things could have been different, so different. But now after all the heart ache over a misunderstanding, she finally knew the truth. The problem now was what should she do with that information…what could she do with it?

She couldn't think of anything and Lucas stood there silent, unsure what to do or say to make this any better. She nodded sadly as she turned away from him. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"Peyton…?"

"Goodbye Lucas"

She gave the woman her ticket and made her way onto the plane. She was one of the first people on, but she couldn't stay there, with him. She didn't think her heart could take much more. She walked through the door, with tears rolling down her face faster than she could wipe them away. She refused to turn around and let him see her like this. She took her seat on the plane and leaned forward, placing her head on the seat in front of her as the tears continued to fall down her face. She noticed people looking at her strangely while she boarded the plane but she didn't care. They would be crying too if they were leaving behind the one person they could ever truly love.

-----------------------------

As he watched her approach the gate, he fell into the nearest available seat and leaned back as he eyes welled with tears. He had never been one for crying. He had only cried a handful of times since he began high school but if it ever was a time that was worthy of his tears this was it. He was loosing his one true love, and along with it, any chance of true happiness. It's not like he hadn't tried to move on and find someone else but it was useless. She was it for him and he knew it. He wished that things could have been different for them. But she was leaving. She knew the truth and she was still leaving. There was nothing left he could do, right?

He suddenly realized he couldn't give up on her. He promised himself if they ever had a second chance he'd do whatever it takes. So he quickly stood up, storming past the queue of people boarding the plane and tried to enter the plane but he was stopped at the desk.

"Sorry sir, you have to wait in line like everyone else"

"Please I need to get on that plane!"

"Sir just have your ticket ready and we'll have you on the plane in no time" she replied politely.

Lucas' emotions where all over the place, as he felt like he was loosing her all over again but this time he knew if she left there was no more chances. "No, look I don't have a ticket but I really need to get on this plane. It's a matter of life or death!"

"Maybe you can get a later flight. I'm very sorry sir, but this flight is fully booked, you can't board without a ticket" she said as she tried to ignore him and continue helping people board the plane.

"Look lady, the woman I am madly in love with is already on board and if you don't let me on this plane now I'm afraid I'll loose her forever!" he sounded pathetic and desperate as tears welled in his eyes again but he had to get on that plane, he had to fight for her, he just hoped the gods were on his side for once.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Look lady, the woman I am madly in love with is already on board and if you don't let me on this plane now I'm afraid I'll loose her forever!" he sounded pathetic and desperate as tears welled in his eyes again but he had to get on that plane, he had to fight for her, he just hoped the gods were on his side for once._

Lucas lay in his bed looking at the blonde curly haired girl in his bed, as he thought about everything that had happened. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice her stirring beside her.

"Hey Lukey why are you sad?" she asked innocently.

It was his sister. He really loved her. Even though there was a huge age gap they still got on famously. Sometimes he would even go as far as to say on mornings like this, they were too close. She had disturbed him at six this morning as she innocently climbed into bed next to him without saying a word.

"I'm not Lil." Lucas lied as he turned towards her. "And you missy… why are you in my bed? I do remember mom buying you your own one. It just so happens to be in YOUR room down the hall" he teased her.

"I'm here because yours is better than mine" she smirked as she snuggled further into the bed.

"What about moms?"

She leaned in close to him, placing a hand over her mouth as she whispered something 'top secret' to him. "Don't tell… but mom snores"

Lucas began to laugh until he saw her face. She was dead serious and didn't find it one bit amusing so he just nodded with a smile.

They laid there quietly for a while and Lucas secretly hoped she went back to sleep. He knew he didn't have a chance in hell, especially with his luck lately but he could always hope.

"So why are you sad?"

_Or not!_

"I'm not" he sighed, trying to convince himself as much as her.

"Are too" she argued.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Lily!..."

They both jumped when they heard the voice come from the door.

"Missy what are you doing in here? And Lucas I didn't know you were staying last night! I would have waited up; I would have put fresh sheets on the bed…"

"I just didn't feel like staying in my apartment last night"

"Okay…" she replied as she waited for him to explain himself.

But when he didn't, she spoke again. "And you Lily, why aren't you in your own bed?"

"Lucas was lonely"

"Hey don't lie" Lucas argued.

She turned and scowled at her brother. "I'm not. Mom Luke's sad and he won't say why…"

"Lily!"

Karen knew if she didn't step in it would end up in a row. It always amazed her, even with the age gap sometimes they still argued like brother and sister over pointless things. She had to smile. It was something she enjoyed… most of the time. "It's ok Lily. Go and turn on the television sweetheart." She said as she patted her daughters head as she left the room.

She was half way down the hall when she noticed Karen wasn't following her. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be out in a minute"

"Oohh I get it. Mother son time. Seeya… good luck Luke" she smirked as Lucas sighed. Thy both knew their mother well and knew he was in for a lecture.

"Lucas what happened?" she asked her son as she made her way closer to him and sitting on the bed.

"Nothing" Lucas lied as he lay back in the bed.

"Oh, the nothing that made you come home to sleep in your childhood bed instead of your apartment across town? The same nothing that Hailey called twice already this morning asking if you were here and what happened, the nothing that is the only thing that gets you down like this. The nothing that…" she continued and Lucas realized he wasn't going to get away without talking about it.

"She left last night on a plane and basically said she was never coming back"

Karen moved closer and placed her hand over his, trying to comfort him but he just pulled away. "Oh Lucas what happened? Hailey sounded so excited and to be honest so was I. I thought you two would have gotten back together at last"

"It's too late"

Karen shook her head and sighed at how easy he was willing to give up. Well she wasn't going to let him this time. It's about time he got some happiness. "It's never too late… if you really love someone"

"Of course I love her!" he argued defensively.

"Then fight for her!"

"I did. I tried… we finally got everything out in the open… She… She came back mom" he said sadly.

"I know"

He shook his head. "No she came back four years ago…"

"What? Why didn't you know, why didn't she stay?"

"That's what I said. It was all just a huge misunderstanding" he sighed as he thought back to the night before and that huge revelation that changed everything… and yet changed nothing in the end.

Karen nodded, deciding not to push for more details. She knew her son well enough by now to know that he would tell her when he was ready and not before.

"She came back" he whispered again with a sad smile on his face.

Karen watched her son who was torn between happiness and sadness. It hurt her to see him like this when she knew there was nothing she could do to help or fix it. There was nothing anyone could do. This he would have to fix on himself.

But no one said she couldn't give him a push in the right direction. "Then what are you going to do about it?"

Lucas looked at his mom like she was speaking a foreign language. "What?"

"Lucas it's been years, you think I can't see it, that everyone can't? …It's her in your heart. It always has been and no matter how hard you try you can't deny your heart"

No words would come to him so he swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded sadly.

"So are you just going to let her go? …After everything you've been through?"

Suddenly he felt like he had just been hit with a wake up call. He had just let the love of his life leave and instead of fighting everything in his path to get her back; he gave up at the first hurdle. They wouldn't let him on the plane so he just gave up. _Stupid stupid Lucas!_ "Crap mom what am I going to do?"

"Lucas you need to make a choice once and for all. Are you willing to fight with everything you've got, to try and get back what you lost or are you finally going to let it go by moving on with your life and find something new? The choice is yours but you need to finally make a choice Lucas. You need closure"

-----------------------------

Peyton arrived at her apartment hours later with big puffy eyes, messy hair, crinkled clothes and a huge suitcase. She looked a mess… and she didn't care. She dragged her weary body to the sofa and collapsed, leaving her luggage still at the door. She turned on the stereo and blared it as high as she could without annoying the neighbors. She needed something to drown out the thoughts in her head.

She tried everything she could think of, to try and distract herself from thinking about everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. She tried to forget about him. Tried being the key word.

After blitzing her apartment to the point where she couldn't clean anymore she decided to go to work. She just needed to keep herself busy to stop herself from falling apart. She didn't even bother to change she just grabbed her keys and left.

-----------------------------

He sat there thinking. He knew it was about time he got his act together. He was doing the right thing. He had put this off for so long, it was time. It was time for him to have a fresh start and move on. He had to stop holding onto the past. He had to start living in the present and appreciate what he had now. He was going to make some drastic changes in his life but for once he felt free, free from all the drama and heart ache. It was gone, over. He put the pen down and reread the letter. This was it, this was actually it. He was moving on with his life.

-----------------------------

She got home late that night when she had tired herself out so much she just about had the strength to get herself home.

Peyton dragged her feet as she walked towards her front door. She didn't want to go home but that was the only place where she could hide away from the world. As she opened her front door and stepped inside, she barley even notice the letter that was on the floor, until she felt it under her feet. Her name was in Lucas' writing on the front; she'd know his writing anywhere. She wanted to rip it, burn it but she wanted to know what was inside even more. 

She dropped her case on the front steps of her apartment block as she stared at the letter.

It took her longer than usual to open it as she couldn't stop her hands shaking vigorously. She was nervous and scared to read what it said after everything that had happened between them. What should she expect? 

Inside she found a picture of them, together at honey grove prom dancing. They were so happy that night it hurt to look at. How had things gone so wrong so fast? If she knew then what she knew now she would have savored every moment even more than she did back then. Their time together may have been short but it was also the happiest she'd ever been and it seemed ever would be, after the past weekend.

Tears fell from her eyes, as she pulled out the card. She cried even harder as she read the words that were written on it. She read it once, twice, three times. She just couldn't seem to stop.

_I __will always love only you, I always have… and I always will. I'm sorry for everything._

She stood there rooted to the spot, her eyes glued to the precious piece of paper as she continued to cry.

It killed her to know his words were true and she felt the exact same, and yet it was all over.

Her mind began to drift as she thought about all the 'what-if's, all the things she'd do differently if she had the chance to go back. She'd waste less time hiding her feelings for him, she'd have stopped worrying about things out of her control, she'd have told him she loved him more often, she'd… It didn't matter. It was all too late.

"I meant what I said"

Peyton jumped with fright as she heard the voice behind her. She wiped her face vigorously, trying to erase the evidence that she had been crying. She stood there for a moment wondering if this could all be one big daydream. Well there was only one way to find out.

She hesitantly turned around, fearing that this was just a cruel joke, and she would turn around to find someone else.

After what felt like and eternity she was faced to face with the owner of the voice and she just stood there frozen to the spot, not believing her own eyes but afraid to blink in case he disappeared.

His hands were behind his back, and he was looking at her head on. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was sure she was going to have a heart attack. She didn't know what to say or do so she just stood there and stared at him. This had to be a dream or an illusion or a full on hallucination… right?

But as he stepped closer smiling at her, she realized this wasn't a hallucination, this was… a dream come true.

They stood face to face, only inches apart and it took all their self control; not to kiss each other right there and then.

"Hello" he grinned.

"Hi"

"These are for you" he said as he revealed a bunch of flowers from behind his back.

"Th… Thank you" she stuttered, as she tried to wrapped her head around the fact he was here. _But why?_

"I couldn't do it Peyton"

"Do what?"

"Give up." When she looked at him totally confused, he continued. "Give up on us. It can't be too late because I won't let it be. I still love you Peyton and I'm not going to loose you without a damn good fight!"

"Is that right?"

He thought she wasn't convinced so he began the speech he prepared on the flight. "I love you Peyton, I always have and I always will. There is no one else I want to share the rest of my life with. I have waited years already and I don't care how long I have to keep waiting. I'll wait for you always."

Peyton smiled as he began to fidget nervously at her lack of response.

"I guess I have my answer" he said sadly as he turned to leave.

"You had me at hello" she shouted after she finally snapped out of her trance.

He quickly turned to face her, "what?"

"You had me at hello" she grinned again. "I love you too, always have always will. I think we've wasted enough time already. I love you and I want you, every piece of you!" she grinned before she took off down the steps of her apartment and leapt into his arms as their lips collided and their hearts united as one. They were finally back where they were supposed to be and nothing or no one could change that.

Suddenly they heard whistles and claps. They broke apart to see a small crowd had gathered around them and they were cheering. They both smiled at each other as he placed his forehead on hers and they just stood there.

"Now lets show them how it's really done!" he smiled lovingly towards her before he picked her up as their lips joined once more as he spun her around.

It may have taken a while but they were finally back in each other's arms and this time they knew ... This was forever!

**THE END**


End file.
